


I Hate This

by mjisonfire



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF, Seriker - Freeform, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio is frustrated that he won't be able to play along with Iker in his last game at Bernabéu</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate This

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read it or fix anything so sorry in advance

When the team heard the news the first thing they did was go and check on Sergio. He was numb and sad, but he didn’t voice it. He couldn’t because he was a coward. He would just smile and say it is fine, but the truth is he wanted to kick them all out and ask them to leave to cry himself to sleep. However he was not at home and this is not going to happen, after awhile the little gathering ended as they had to go back to training and left Sergio alone in the gym. Sergio stopped doing whatever he was doing and sat on the floor. He knew this was going to come, it was always in the back of his head, but he was never ready for this.

Modric was late to training but when he entered the gym and saw Sergio on the floor with dark aura around him, he was then able to confirm what he heard was true. Iker is playing his last game this Saturday and Sergio won’t be there. He walked to Sergio and sat next to him, when he looked above him the trainer did not even scold on Sergio or told him to get up, he had the pity look. Modric was glad Sergio was not looking at the trainer or he would have beaten the hell out of him. Sergio hated pity and everyone knew that.

“Sergio I know you hate this, but we will be there watching him and cheer for him” Modric said trying to cheer Sergio up “Martin should come too, cheering for his dad while the whole stadium will be too” Sergio shook his head.

“Serigo..” Modric did not continue what he was going to say because Sergio stood up, left the training room and went to the valet for his car, he was glad he actually came alone to practices this time. He did not care that he was still in training gear, he needed his bed and alcohol. When he reached home and was hit by the homey smell or more of Iker’s smell, he was so glad and happy Martin was staying at his grandmother’s because he did not want Martin seeing him drinking or act like a pathetic shit that he is right now.

He took the whiskey and vodka and sat on the floor in the living room. Looking at the wall there was a picture of Iker with Martin when they won the Champions League. He was drinking and sobbing until he finished the two bottles. As he stood to get another drink, he wished he did not drink anything. He can’t remember how but he was able to walk up to his and Iker’s bedroom and slept.

Sergio can remember but with a blur that he woke up with a headache, hearing his lover calling him and something happened but then he went back to sleep. Fuck you Alcohol.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Sergio can feel Iker shaking him to wake up, he can hear calling his name. However right now Sergio wants to do nothing about waking up he just wants to go back to sleep and wish this was all a dream. He hated himself and everyone for this, but he can’t blame everyone and himself. Yet, he is still doing it. How can they, how can they do that? Iker started shaking and calling his name again.

“Sergio wake up, I am going to train in the backyard and I need your help” Iker said to Sergio. What broke Sergio was he can hear the hurt and sadness in Iker’s voice, but he was not ready to face him. He was not ready to face the love of his life today.

“five more minutes” Sergio tried his best sleepy voice, while mumbling these words, he could hear Iker sighing.

“Okay love, I will be in the gym” Iker kissed Sergio’s nose and started walking to the hall. Sergio could hear Iker’s footsteps as he left the room and as soon the door opened and closed. He broke down and cried. It is Iker’s last game and he was not going to be there with him at the pitch because of his stupid injury. Ramos hated everything and he just couldn’t stop crying.

Sergio kept crying and crying, till he felt it was hard to breath and decided to stop. He got up went to the bathroom washed his face and took a quick shower. When he went to the gym Iker was not there and he panicked that maybe he missed him, but as he was panicking he heard a child’s laughter in the backyard and he was able to calm himself down. 

He walked to the backyard and saw Iker playing with Martin. The smile Iker had on his face was everything that he couldn’t help himself and feel as if he is melting. When he saw Iker and Martin laughing while Iker throw him in the air all what Sergio wanted for Iker to always stay happy and with him. However he kinda panicked that Iker was throwing Martin, what if something happened or god forbid fell?! He felt like a stalker watching them, so he decided to join them. When Iker saw him, he smiled.

“Martin look who joined us?” Iker said, as he put Martin down. When Martin saw Sergio he started clapping his hand and ran to Sergio. Sergio knelt down and held him as he reached and hugged him.

“papa” Martin starting mumbling papa and papa over and over girl that it made Sergio smile and laugh. He closed his eyes as he sniffed him. Martin smelt home and happiness and that is what he wanted for Iker and him to feel and be around.

“Hello baby” Sergio kissed Martin, but then put him down because he has been moving a lot and was also pointing at the ball where he ran to.

“Your eyes is puffy, why have you been crying?” Iker said as he looked at Sergio with a questionable expression. Sergio ignored Iker’s stare and looked at Martin while playing with the ball. How could not tell his lover that the reason why he was crying and begin pathetic was because it will be Iker’s last game in Benrabéu on Saturday but because of his stupid fucking injury he won’t be able to play with him, because he is a fucking asshole who shouldn’t pushed himself that day.

“Nothing” Sergio said and gave Iker his best smile and walked to Martin, because Martin is the only way he could ignore Iker without hinting to Iker that he is sad and broken, but it did not go as he planned. Iker held his wrist and stopped him.

“Sese” Iker said with a strong voice that made Sergio turn his head and look at his boyfriend’s eye, Sergio felt the tears are about to fall. Sergio you bastard you are stronger than that, don’t break in front of Iker. Sergio kept repeating this in his head, but it did not work. Tears started to fall and anything he did to stop it, it won’t. Iker hugged his boyfriend and rubbed his back.

“It is okay baby, everything will be okay” Sergio hugged Iker stronger, however he also shook his head and mumbled a weak no.

“trust me it will be” When Iker said those words again it broke Serigo and made him angry. He broke the hug, while tears still pouring from his eyes and he stood in front of him acting as he is strong when he really is not but truly a weak boy.

“IT IS NOT OKAY IKER, IT IS NOT!” Sergio screamed as he punch Iker’s chest. “I WON’T PLAY WITH FOR THE LAST TIME ON THE PICTH BECAUSE OF STUPID I AM!” Sergio voice was getting louder and louder that scared Martin.

“IF I DID NOT PUSH MYSELF I WOULD HAVE PLAYED WITH YOU FOR ONE LAST TIME, BUT NO NO I AS A STUPID PERSON AS I AM I WORKED MYSELF OUT AND ….” Sergio was not able to continue what he was saying because Iker kissed him so strong to cut him off from speaking, but the feeling of Iker’s mouth meeting his made Sergio moan and wants more.

“Sergio you did not know” Iker said after he broke the kiss, but still facing him that Iker’s breath hit Sergio’s face “You did not know this was going to be my last game, I was thinking about it for a while and I wasn’t even sure” as every word Iker said, it made Sergio cry stronger and louder.

“I am sure if you knew, you wouldn’t have pushed yourself. However Sergio, you did what a turn loyal vice-captain would do. You wanted us to win the semi-final and make us go to the finals. You…” Iker did not continue what he was going to say because Martin came to them

“Dada, is papa okay?” Martin said as he pulled Iker’s pants. Iker sighed and smiled as he picked Martin. He was glad Martin decided to come right now because he knew Martin always made Sergio feel a way better.

“Papa is going to be okay, right?” Iker said as he looked into Sergio’s eyes. Sergio nodded and went to hug them both.

“Papa, no more crying” Martin said but Sergio did not listen he just cried and wanted to do nothing more than be on bed with the love of his life and their sunshine, while Martin is playing with his toy, jumping on Iker’s stomach or whenever Sergio and Iker about to kiss Martin would between them and ruin the moment.

“Sergio?” Iker called his lover and Sergio returned his call with a hum.

“I love you”


End file.
